


Never a Hesitating Choice

by Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Romance, complicated love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon
Summary: Danny has hurt Sam, the Goth coming to him with her love, but he turned it away. When he turns from her she is given another chance with his older self, Dan, who had come to her with the love that she was yearning from his younger self. Could she and Dan really take it in that direction or was the Goth doomed to be alone? In the end, the real question is, is he mad at the fact that it was Dan standing there offering affection for the Goth or was it because he didn't want another male at her side unless it was him?
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Kudos: 3





	Never a Hesitating Choice

The moon hung high in the air, but it was hard to see as the clouds covered the orb of light. The morning had yet to truly begin as the stars still twinkled high above the city, most of the residents still sleeping. There was one, the small woman's shadow just part of the darkness around her as she moved quickly, her music loud enough that it could be heard even with her black headphones while her breath materialized before her.

This is ours, we made it with our everything  
Something real, as real as it could ever be

Sam jogged, her eyes staring straight ahead as music boomed in her ears, air cool on her heated skin as she turned a corner only to find herself hitting something solid and warm. Her footsteps died as she let out an oomph before falling back, her ass hitting the concrete. She looked up only to find herself looking into a pair of unfamiliar green eyes, the man before her at least six foot or more, his body towering over her. The raven haired woman crab-walked backwards, her hands getting scratched up on the sidewalk where glass and rocks mixed under her. She was so confused as she looked around, her amethyst eyes wide as she realized that there was no one else around. She was alone this dark pre-morning and there was someone, a stranger that she had never seen before.

It took her only a moment to get to her feet as she scrambled to make a run for it, her shoes slipping on the rocks as she forced her body to move quickly. Rushing down the street she found herself making a sharp turn into a dead end, the lights of the street gone, as if they had forgotten the area or that it hadn't existed until that moment. She had never see this male, the town so small that even within hours of being here everyone knew you and your story.

'What the fuck do I do?'

A shadow moved over the sidewalk before her, the image moving slowly before her. It was as if he had all the time in the world, judging only by the way he moved. Did he know where she had gone? Looking around she found there were no dumpsters or trash cans, nothing to hid her from her predator and she couldn't just phase away like her best friend could.

You gave me all of yourself, I gave you all of me  
Now set it free from yourself for everyone to see

Danny. That was who she needed and then the fear really hit her, the breath knocking out of her lungs. She was either going to die or she was going to live. Those were her only choices. Watching as the man came walking around the corner and then she noticed that while he had been unfamiliar before, his walk looked like one she saw everyday at high school.

"Hello, Sam," came a deep voice, the sound of it making her body shake. Who was this and why that even though she felt fear she also found his voice to make her feel comfortable. It was funny that when she had only been able to see his green eyes she had felt a twitch of fear... and now she wondered. He wasn't rushing after her, in fact he had been relaxed in his walk to follow her. He had an advantage. She wanted to shake her head in disgust that her body was all about looking at this guy when she could die at that point. What was wrong with her?! "Nothing," he whispered, the husky tone of his skin making her own break out in goosebumps. "You just fear me and want me."

"I-I-" He moved quickly, too quickly for the Goth to keep up as he disappeared for a fraction of a minute before reappearing just inches from her, his shadow just as gone as her own on that light-less area. He smirked at her as his whole body changed, his now ice blue eyes staring deeply into hers. It was that moment that her own demeanor changed, as if feeling that this male before her would never hurt her until his arms flew past her head and practically embedded themselves into the brick wall behind her.

"Sammy, you know me," he whispers, "though I'm not surprised at your obvious feelings in regards to my character."

"You," she whispered just seconds before his smirk and moments before he pressed her up against the wall, her backbone crushed securely to the wall causing a whimper to escape her lips. "Uh," she groaned as she attempted to push him away, his bulky form holding strong against her pressure.

I'm not afraid to let it out  
I'm gonna show you how I feel

"Oh, Sam, I'm not going to hurt you, just make you feel good." Sam could feel the turn of her stomach...the squeeze of her heart. There were so many feelings for this moment. Disgust, anger, lust... and love. This man before her was part of the one she loved, the one that she would die for and the other half was his nemesis, her nemesis by relationship. She hated the man, the one in her world still missing, but she had nightmares about him and what she remembered of him. "I'm not him." She blinked in shock. How could he know? "Oh, little Gothic woman, I know your expressions and can read you like a book."

It was so strange looking into the eyes of Dan and not seeing an entirely bad man, though his younger half had hurt her, his words of rejections still echoing in her head, she found the man before her still attractive, but as she stood there she felt the tears coming.

"Oh, Sam, what's wrong?" Dan reached out and wiped at her tears, his thumb brushing them away from her pale cheeks. He looked concerned and then concerned with how he was feeling. She could tell this was new for him, but she was still frightened herself. He had come up out of nowhere and now she was trapped between a physical fear, but an emotional one as well. She didn't know how to feel about him touching her. He had wanted her dead, had practically dropped a house on her, but still, the look in those ice blue eyes was sincere. He pressed his body into hers and she could feel it, his heat, his hardness.

I'm not afraid to let it out  
Who cares if you don't like it  
If you don't like it

"Um..."she managed to mutter before his lips came crashing her hers, those very lips familiar as the ones that she had touched with each fake out, each moment they had practiced the one deed. They had protected him with those kisses and she had thought it important...perfect even, but Danny had only seen them for what they had been intended. Fake. Fake outs is what they were, but she had felt something, stupid female emotions.

Pressing harder into her Sam could feel herself responding. She couldn't help it, her body was rebelling against her mind, her heart pushing her to give in. Dan had once been her enemy because of Danny, but this man, the one holding her tightly while kissing her passionately wasn't the same person. This male, his red eyes gone, replaced with the colors of his human and ghost half, was holding her as if he couldn't get close enough to her. Danny hadn't even done that... hadn't gotten that close to her.

Being friends forever had probably caused that. They had been so close and yet so far on their ideals. She had loved him because he was unique and because he had always been her hero. It had been long before his powers, long before that accident. He had always been there for them, for her and Tucker and then when they had hit middle school something had changed. He had been there and yet he had been looking at the popular crowd with a lust for that same action. To be someone. That hadn't changed with his powers, but he had grown popular as his ghost half had saved the town.

"He is crazy," Dan muttered as he pulled back, his hands moving over her torso. "He didn't know what he was looking at until it was gone." Sam began to fight back, her slender hands moving to push him away.

Go ahead, you know just what you want to do  
Don't deny, you feel 'cause I feel it to

"Yeah, he can be clueless, but then again I wasn't much better." Dan didn't release her, if anything he pushed harder to touch her, as if his very existence depended on that. "I don't want this," she growled out, but his lips found their way onto her neck, his cold breath making her shudder as the goosebumps came out. She didn't want this...did she?

"Sam, you want him and that is me," he growled against her porcelain skin. "I lost my chance...in my time, but I will get the chance now because you know you can't say no to him." The Goth groaned in frustration, her body still going with what he was doing because she knew he was right. Even though he wasn't really her Danny, he was still Danny. He sounded like Danny did, had the same body type, though older, and he knew her in the way that only he knew her. He began to move his hands, but in that moment the air grew colder, ice appearing overhead as Dan turned from her.

"Get your hands off of her," came cold voice, the air growing even more chilly. Sam shuddered, her body shaking with both fear and relief. She couldn't see her savior, but she could tell that Dan didn't like who it was as he let out a low growl. "You think I'm fucking with you?!" came the voice again, the sound of the person coming closer as the older halfa holding her turned, his body keeping her from view and close to the wall.

Take a look all around, you'll feel it in the air  
From the sky to the ground, I feel it everywhere

"What do you have against her finding someone to be with?" the older male growled, his body stiff as he straightened to his full height. "After all, you turned down her love." Sam let out a gasp of shock. Was it who she thought it was? Why was he here?

"Danny?" she managed to question, her lips shaking as tears glittered in the corner of her amethyst eyes. He had come, though she had been sure that he would have been fast asleep, had been for the last several years that she had been waking up early to jog before the sun made it unbearable. She hadn't liked the bright orb that told her it was day, something she had always felt, but she liked the night and the way the cool air felt on her skin. It was like the night rejuvenated her soul so with little thought for how her friends and family would feel she began jogging just before daybreak. She had been doing it when she lived with her parents and now that she was on her own she didn't have to sneak out to do her nightly ritual. There were nights she didn't feel like jogging and on those nights she would go to the park and sit in the tree where she had found solace, the place that had been so far from the town and yet still part of the town.

That was how she was. She was so far from being like everyone else in the small town of her birth, but she still couldn't escape the fact that she was part of that same place. She had yearned to leave at one time, but then when it came down to it she had been unable to walk away.

I'm not afraid to let it out  
I'm gonna show you how I feel

"I'm not going to walk away from her," came Dan's voice into her mind. She had spaced, her life flashing before her and the choices she had made, but with those words she was brought back. How had it come down to this? How had it come that her friend and his enemy were fighting over her?

"She doesn't want you," came a cold voice. "She doesn't want you and forcing yourself on her is disgusting!" Sam looked at the back of Dan, the older, taller halfa keeping her eyes from seeing the obviously angry halfa that had been her friend for so long, that she knew without looking that he was ready to kill, but why? Because he saw the other male as a threat or because he hated the male? Both?

"Danny," she called pushing Dan forward so she could peek around. "Dan isn't really forcing too much as he is pointing out some facts," she stated moving to stand by the older halfa. At the look on her best friend's face she continued, "I don't love him, but he's right about you. You turned me down and here he is, another man, offering me affection." She continued to look at her friend. "Are you mad about that or are you worried about me?" Danny just stood there in shock, his eye blue, icy like they were when his anger and powers meshed. He was upset and as she watched his eyes reverted to green, the neon florescent green of his ghost half. She could see that he was thrown.

"Sam," he stated, his voice soft and torn. She didn't want to do this, but she needed it and he needed it. He needed to see that with every guy she had dated it hadn't been serious until he pushed her, his arguments for each male that had held her hand, had kissed her, or had hugged her had been just something else, not valid in the sense that he had been right about them, but not valid in the sense that he had been lying to her, had been sabotaging her relationships.

I'm not afraid to let it out  
Who cares if you don't like it

"I came to you, gave you my heart," she stated as Dan watched them, as if he weren't a part of the picture. She had almost forgotten him, her amethyst orbs locked solely on Danny, his green eyes wide. "I was willing to do it, to take our friendship and chance it on a relationship higher than that." He watched as tears welled up in her eyes. "I lost, but I never thought you would have walked away...never thought that even if you said no that I wouldn't be able to hang around with you."

"Sam, I said no because I didn't think you were serious!" he stated, his steps echoing around them as he approached her. "I couldn't even think about what would happen if taking that next step we screwed up the good relationship we have." The Goth shook her head. She had thought about it too, had thought of the fact that their friendship would suffer if they didn't make it as mates, partners of love. But then again she had been in pain, living the lie that she was portraying.

I'm not afraid to let it out  
I'm gonna show you how I feel

"Well, I took a chance because I was hurting. I took that chance and now I'm standing here between two guys...Two men that are the same and yet different." She looked to Dan. "A man who is just a part of the guy I love and who wants to love or at least be with me." She turns back to him. "And the man I love who is afraid of that love or the fact that it would be lost." She paused, her heart hurting in that moment and her brain trying to be logical. How could it hurt to make this choice when the only one for her was staring at her with those neon green eyes. He would always be the one, but... he had been so scared to make that step while her fear had held her back for so long.

"Sam, I love you, but-" He stopped when she looked at him with such shock. It hit him at that point that he had said the words that he had held back, the words that had stuck in his craw no matter how many times he had wanted to say them. Now he was looking at the man who wanted to take her away and the fact that Sam looked like she might be considering it. He didn't want her to go. He had wanted to protect her and yet... he had also been trying to keep her close to him.

"Danny, you said it," she whispered, the chill gone from the air, well, the one that had happened because the anger in the male before her. He was calming down and she could see that he was torn still, though it was looking good for them. "Danny, you said you love me, but is it in the way that you seem to mean it in or is-" she was cut off as he moved to stand before her, his hands clasping her upper arms. She began to shake, and realized that he was shaking as well.

I'm not afraid to let it out, to let it out

"Sam, I have felt this way for a long time, something I believe we both have been holding onto, this feeling that is both liberating and scary." The Goth nodded, her heart hammering quickly and strong in her chest. She could hear it, could he? "I don't know when it happened, feelings are easy to confuse, but I do know that I love you and want to be with you." Sam felt a slight shudder go through her, making her body tingle. He was reflecting all the feelings she had been thinking, thoughts that she had kept in her mind and on a digital journal. Pulling her close to him he kissed her, his lips cold from his ghost form and yet so warm as they meshed with hers.

He pulled back though, his green eyes flickering to ice blue as he noticed a distinct bulge in her clothing. He looked to her and without waiting for a word from her touched her neck to find a chain, the beaded white gold chain something he never thought he would see on the woman who hated her family's wealth, but when he pulled on it and the bulge moved upward he knew that she was keeping something...something that was important to her.

This is ours, we made it with our everything  
Something real, as real as it could ever be

What he pulled out wasn't what he was expecting... the small class ring gleaming in the small amount of moonlight that had escaped the clouds covering most of the glowing orb. He looked to her, the look of those amethyst eyes full of love... of understanding. He had been blind to it all. Sam loved him even if he wasn't normal. She loved both sides to him... his ghost half and his human half... She would never forsake him.

"I held onto it," she whispered. "Just incase you needed it." He smiled, his hands moving to pull her back to him, his lips crashing on hers again as the other person, the forgotten male, disappeared into the night with both a smirk and a look of hurt on his face.

"Good bye, Sam." It was the last words he said as he disappeared into the darkness of the night.

You gave me all of yourself, I gave you all of me  
Now set it free from yourself for everyone to see


End file.
